


Imp

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Prompto suffers an old state.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 7
Kudos: 114





	Imp

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV, VI, or any of their contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

By the time Ignis realizes what’s happened, it’s too late. The spell’s already shot past him and hit Prompto square in the chest. Prompto cries out, voice loud and shrill, his trim body reeling back as green smog envelops him. Noctis howls with rage and streaks forward, but Ignis is the one to deliver the killing blow—a dagger straight through the daemon’s heart. It shrieks as it dies. Ignis doesn’t even stay long enough to watch the corpse hit the ground. 

He’s already turning back to Prompto, like Noctis and Gladiolus have, but their friend’s gone. There’s no sign of his sunshine yellow hair anywhere on the horizon. There is a small, plump, green-blue creature sitting on the ground. It looks up at them with a beak-like mouth and beady black eyes. Its white cap flattens down stringy hair, a strange shell-like contraption strapped to its back. It makes a garbled noise that sounds like a whine. 

It has to be Prompto. Prompto’s nowhere else, and while Ignis has never heard of or seen this particular status ailment before, he’s well aware of how being ‘frogged’ works. Besides that, Noctis has already bent down to scoop the creature up, and the way it happily snuggles into Noctis’ arms gives Prompto away. Ignis should’ve known they’d be all over each other even as different species. Gladiolus tenses as though ready to swat the mysterious animal away, but it doesn’t seem dangerous. 

Ignis can’t tell if it’s cute or ugly. Noctis tilts his head and decides, “Weird.”

The... thing... trills forlornly. It uselessly pats Noctis’ chest with its blunt paws, and Noctis’ mouth twists into a grin. He chuckles, “Okay, maybe it’s kinda cute.” That seems to cheer the creature up. Noctis promises, “Don’t worry, Prom, I still like you.”

“We don’t know it _is_ Prompto,” Gladiolus warily grunts, which is fair. Ignis is already searching through his pocket. He produces a maiden’s kiss, something they have enough of to spare, and taps it against maybe-Prompto’s forehead. It glitters with use, but the creature stays the same. Ignis frowns. 

“Better try a remedy,” Gladiolus ventures. Ignis doesn’t want to. Those are more expensive, and they only have four with them. But they don’t know if this is a status that will fade with time or not, and they can’t have Noctis weighed down and distracted for an indeterminable time. Begrudgingly, Ignis applies a remedy.

It doesn’t work either. Ignis lets out a heavy sigh. He was afraid of that. He mumbles, “That only leaves one option.”

Noctis agrees, “Yeah.”

Ignis returns to his pocket. The second he’s refocused his attention, Noctis is leaning in and puckering up. Catching it in his peripherals, Ignis’ head snaps back to Noctis, but it’s too late—Noctis is already kissing the blue beak. 

Nothing happens. Except the creature’s cheeks seem to stain a little darker. Gladiolus bursts out laughing. Noctis actually looks sad, as though he’d fully expected his prince-charming kiss to turn an alien-thing into his best friend. Ignis explains, “I _meant_ using up our last elixir.”

At least Noctis has the decency to blush. “Oh.”

Shaking his head, because he just can’t deal with his prince sometimes, Ignis produces the elixir. One swipe, and it works—Noctis has to drop the creature and hurriedly step back as it expands into a proper human being. Prompto splutters, regular-length arms flailing out—he even reaches up to tap where the cap used to be. It takes him a few seconds to visibly reorient himself, and then he lunches at Noctis with a big hug, and a cheerful, “Thanks, buddy!” even though Ignis was technically the one that saved him.

But that’s about what Ignis expected. He rolls his eyes and heads back for the car, all three human friends in tow.


End file.
